Something to remember me
by Nero-tenshi
Summary: On one meeting, he gave her something to remember him. But what is she supposed to do all by herself now? Warning for non-graphic rape x'3
1. An unpredictable meeting

**Something to remember me**: Naruto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku 3

**Rated**: T

**Type:** Romance-Drama

**Summary**: On one meeting, he gave her something to remember him. But what is she supposed to do all by herself now? Warning for non-graphic rape x'3

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto Sakura and Sasuke would have children from the start of the shippuden episodes … but apparently they don't ^.^"

_Italics_: for the thoughts

"…": for the conversations

**~{3}~**: for separating or skipping some actions of the characters x3

* * *

**_Chapter 1: An unpredictable meeting_**

Her mind began to become somewhat more clear minute by minute and so did her vision. She, strongly, wondered if she was ok, but she didn't need to worry that much. Hell, she was one of the best medic shinobi at Konoha … She would easily heal any wound as long as she was alive herself of course.

The first thing she noticed, when she stood up to check her surroundings, was that she had never seen before the place she was in. It was neither a hospital room nor her bedroom or at least a bedroom of any of her friends.

The room was dark, yet she could clearly see that it was deep enough, so that her vision couldn't reach the opposite wall. The light in the room, if it had any, were turned off except of one small candle which was placed on the little nightstand next to the bed she was lying on. There wasn't that much furniture in the room either. All she could she from the spot she was ,there were a pretty huge wooden wardrobe, which seemed kind of old, in the opposite side of the wall, opposite of the nightstand, a full body-mirror and a small fireplace next to a big sofa somewhere near the nightstand. The bed she was on was of a gigantic size, enough for four people to lie on, with dark blue covers. The fact that she couldn't see a door anywhere was a terrifying fact by itself.

"I see you woke up huh …?" Wait a minute … She knew that voice. She would recognize it everywhere. But it couldn't be … And then like some kind of flashback everything came to her mind. The night before, she had fought with Sasuke.

She had just exited Konoha to do a routine duty, when she saw something moving in the bushes. That something turned out to be someone. Not knowing if that 'someone' was a friend or foe, she had decided to follow him/her. When, she had distanced a lot from Konoha, she observed that in front of her, was standing Sasuke in all his glory. After that, a battle took place where Sakura got injured and lost her senses as it seemed. Next thing she knew when she woke up, was lying alone in this dark room.

"Sakura …" Her head with her full attention turned to look at the person that had just spoken her name. She didn't know what to say. She gaped for a few more seconds before she finally spoke.

"W-why am I here?" She demanded. Sasuke just smirked, though she could see a mix of emotions in his eyes. Pity, sadness and dared she say love and longing for an old friend.

He came closer to her and need down so he could reach her current height (Sakura was still sitting on a bed and all xD). Their faces came awfully close, their lips only centimeters away, almost brushing against each other's.

"Why you ask." He smirked and Sakura felt his smirk on her lips. "Because I need an heir."

"A wha-?" She couldn't finish her sentence when his lips pressed full force upon hers, yet an innocent kiss someone could say. It last only five seconds and they broke apart, lips close enough again.

Sasuke's face had the usual cool expression plus the amusement of observing Sakura's face. Her eyes were as big as potatoes, her face a weird tomato red and her mouth gaped at him.

"B-but w-why an heir …? W-why me?" She continued staring at him eyes full-opened.

At this he stood up from his kneeled position and sat on the bed somewhere next to her.

"Sakura … you see ever since I killed Itachi, it has been only me in the Uchiha clan. I need to provide, for the name of the clan, some heirs. Once I am dead, there will be no one else with the power of the Sharingan. But maintaining the power of the clan by producing some heirs is a logical solution." Sakura just nodded, trying to understand where this was going. Sasuke smirked again and leaned close enough that he could touch her lips.

"Now, why you, you ask. I choose you, because I trust you. Because knowing the advantages and disadvantages of your personality, knowing that you are responsible, caring for the others and being powerful enough to stand up on your own, I strongly believe that you could make a good mother for the new Uchiha members." With that he pressed their lips together again, only to have Sakura break the kiss.

"Sasuke what the hell? First you leave Konoha and leave with Orochimaru, you almost destroy Konoha, your own hometown with people that cared about you as much as no one has up until now. You tried to kill your best friend, Naruto, me and even Kakashi-sensei and so many more. The only thing you ever wanted was to revenge your brother. A-and …" She stopped and fought to not let the tears from rolling down her face, yet that didn't stop her from sobbing.

"A-and … n-now y-you want m-me to have y-your chil-dren …? Th-this is j-just too much Sasuk-ke." After hearing all these Sasuke frowned.

"You don't have any other options" He told her coldly lowering his, now, angry gaze to the floor. She raised her head to take in his facial expression.

"W-what d-do you mean? … Sasuk-"Her tone was more worried than before, anyone could tell, and her sobs had disappeared. He interrupted her, turning to look at her with angry eyes.

"I said you don't have any other options." He repeated and with a quick and sudden movement, he was on top of her pining her hands down, almost hurting her in the process.

She squeaked and her eyes flew open. "Get off of me! Are you crazy Sasuke?! That hurt-"He took the chance to kiss her again and this time to deepen the kiss.

She, on the other side, was trying to find a way to escape. Sure, when it came to strength, Sakura was even stronger than any guy at Konoha and Sasuke was no exception, but being pinned down wasn't at her advantage either.

She tried to kick him, but he was fast and dodged her desperate tries, even when her shouts, led her in nothing at all. Any kind of resist from her part seemed such an easy thing for the onyx-eyed man, like he had predicted it. Now, all she could do was pray that she could knock some logic in Sasuke's blurry mind.

**~{3}~**

(Skipping the sex part 'cause I am evil xD … That and I dunno how to write lemons … Hm ok going on with the story now)

He woke up. He could remember her moans and screams clearly. Attempting to sit up on his bed, he observed his room. Scattered clothes everywhere, remembering him of their previous activity. A light breathing attracted his attention.

He turned his head just to find a very asleep pink-haired young woman. He smiled. _You better be pregnant Sakura … I don't want to do this to you again._ He had never had any type of affection for Sakura. She was one of his good friends and that was all. That was why he trusted her with his soon-to-be kids. He had never loved her in the way she wanted him to and he knew that this could never happen. Maybe he was selfish … after all she was his friend and he should respect her decision not to have his kids, but when it came to his clan, he could forget immediately everything and focus on his goal: reviving the Uchiha name.

The company next to him moved a little, while green orbs opened midway. Mind and vision still blurry, Sakura was trying to understand what had woken her up. To Sasuke's surprise, he noticed that he had begun stroking her pink short strands unconsciously and now looking at him was a very red Sakura.

"You better sleep Sakura, if you want not to be tired in the morning" Sasuke whispered. She just nodded, still not fully comprehending the situation she was in. Closing her eyes, she realized that she had seen something red on Sasuke's cheeks. However, she quickly shooed it away as an Uchiha could never blush.

He had to admit that she looked really peaceful and fragile, while she was sleeping. Standing up he picked up his clothes from the floor and put them on. Lighting a candle to accompany him in his way till the door of the dark room he was in, upon reaching the doorframe, he hesitated a little bit, before turning to take a quick look at the sleeping form of Sakura.

"That's right, Sakura. You better sleep. Good night." He couldn't help but feeling guilty for not being there with her, to help her raise their kids. Yet, she was right. He had caused all these terrible things to Konoha and to tell the truth … he didn't feel like he belonged there anymore. Exiting the room, he closed the door behind him.

**~{3}~**

Next morning, Sakura would wake up at Konoha, being safe and sound. Holding the memory of the weird event that happened that night.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because it really was a pain writing it xD. I dedicate my first SasuSaku story to all the SasuSaku fans and to one of mah best friends Dim, 'cause he is a NaruSaku fan xD! Hope you liked it Dim X3 Please read and review, ne? :3

**Side note:**The author of this story isn't an English native language speaker, so there are a couple mistakes in the story ^-^"

**Nero-chan out! ~**


	2. What if?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto Sakura and Sasuke would have children from the start of the shippuden episodes … but apparently they don't ^.^"

Moving on to a new chapter :D *excitement* It's late so I am gonna make it a short one, nee? x3

* * *

**_Chapter 2: What if… ?_**

She opened her eyes slowly, taking small breaths and slightly gasping when the cold breeze hit her face. She looked around the room she was in. That was one of the nursery rooms from Konoha's Hospital. She would recognize it immediately, as she was almost working every day in the hospital, being a nin-kunoichi and all.

A calm feeling seemed to take its place in her already fast-beating heart. _Maybe this was all a bad dream. _She tried to convince herself. Sighting lightly, she heard the intimidate snore that was coming from a certain loud blonde next to her.

Looking over to her right, she saw Ino, her best friend since childhood years, sleeping peacefully. A smile formed itself onto her face as she lay there observing the blonde. _She must of have been worried about me_. Sakura calmly thought. _That Ino-pig._

Her eyesight averted again to where the window was. Locking her eyes into the dark blue sky with the gleaming stars, she couldn't help but wonder is everything that happened was just in her imagination.

She could easily assume from her meeting with Sasuke, that she had been really beaten up and when the other ninjas found her laying cold on the ground, they had immediately taken her to the hospital and that every moment she had spent with Sasuke was just a dream, if not a nightmare.

She found herself blushing hard at the thoughts. Yet, what if this was not a dream? The feelings she had that night, were too strong and too heart-whelming to be considered false… The more she thought about that, the more exhausted she felt. Forgetting all about that topic, she let herself drift off to sleep having her best friend by her side, guarding her.

**~{3}~**

The next morning, she woke up, she rubbed her eyes and just then a loud yell was heard by the person next to her, accompanied with two strong arms wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Forhead, you are awake! You made me worried there. With all these bruises and scratches and unconsciousness." Ino chirped.

"Ugh… too… tight… need… oxygen…" The pinkette muttered, trying really hard to remember how to breathe again.

"Oops gomai, Sakura-chan" She giggled.

"Ino-pig" Sakura smiled. Then, after a couple of hours of the loud blonde explaining how they had found her unconscious outside the hospital's doors and that she had minor scratches, but still she wouldn't say to wake up, Sakura knew that her dream with Sasuke might have been true after all… And if that was true… A pink color began to stain her cheeks.

"Oi forehead, are you alright? You seem kinda red… Do you have a fever or something?" Ino asked in a mix of confusion and concern.

"N-no…" Sakura managed to whisper still blushing. After another few hours, Ino had told her that she could exit the hospital and go home for some rest, taking the day off for herself.

**~{3}~**

Sakura was happy that she could, finally, go home and have some time to think without a blonde pig yelling and bossing her around. In her walk home, she couldn't help but wonder for the things that had happened last night.

If that was true and Sasuke and her had really made love (Me: Or more like Sasuke raped her xD /Sasuke: Shut up! D: ) then there was a high possibility that she could end up having little Uchihas inside her. They hadn't taken any cautions and she surely wasn't on pills or anything.

As she entered her house and locked the door behind her, she mentally made a note to herself to buy one pregnancy test in a few weeks. That was when she would know for sure.

"Until then, I will be very careful" She smiled, placing a gentle hand over her belly.

"Ano-sa, who are you talking to, Sakura-chan?" A voice came from her kitchen. Only one name could appear in her head right now.

"Narutooooo" She screamed with a threatening tone in her voice that promised him, he was for sure screwed.

She entered the kitchen and almost slipped on a box of instant-miso-ramen… Looking up from the floor, she found her beloved friend munching on some noodles… The last noodles that had remained in her cupboards. She clenched tightly her fist, her knuckles changing from pink to white.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! I see you are back from your mission!" The blonde adult, smiled at her with a mouth full of ramen, failing to notice the death-aura which was all around the pinkette.

"Narutoooo, you will pay for eating all of my food supplies!" The pinkette yelled and raised her punch.

A really loud scream could be heard coming from Sakura's apartment "Itai, Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

**~{3}~**

(Time skip 'cause I don't know what else to write as a filler xD Yay me! x3)

Two and a half months had passed since that day. Everyone had forgotten about this event, but Sakura. She knew already that she was pregnant. Who really needed a pregnancy test when you are a medic ninja and can sense your own condition? But, just to make it sure Sakura had taken the test anyways. Results… POSITIVE.

She knew that she could raise a kid alone. The money, she earned out of her work were enough to keep her and her future babies (Me: Yup, there are two of them x3 Well done Sasuke! :D /Sasuke: Leave me alone will ya?) alive and also, she had inner strength to keep her going.

She hadn't forgiven Sasuke, yet. Of course, she could easily forgive the man who betrayed Konoha, almost killed all of her beloved people, got her pregnant and left her alone to grow up their babies all by herself. The thing is she didn't know how she could say it to her friends. _Especially the girls and Naruto will want to know who the father is._ She thought to herself… Might as well go with the flaw of the things.

Tomorrow was Tenten and Neji's wedding and she wouldn't miss that for the world. Finally, Tenten had made him realize his true feelings for her, aside from seeing her just as an exercise partner. Most importantly, she wouldn't want to lose the scarlet color creeping on the Hyugas' cheeks. He would get red like that whenever Tenten was wearing something… emm… uhhh… girlish.

**~{3}~**

Tomorrow sure seemed to come soon, as she found herself in the church waiting for the bride to come. Sakura could feel Neji's nervousness from miles away. Lee and Hinata were going to be the best man and woman to everyone's non-surprise.

Suddenly, the music began to play in the background and Tenten could be seen entering the church with a beautiful white kimono and a gleaming smile on her face hidden by the veil. Guy-sensei was the one who would escort her and give her to Neji (Me: Since, her family or family's last name isn't displayed on the series… I assumed she is an orphan? ^.^"). Rock Lee was skipping before them throwing rose petals and chirping in a sang song voice "Youth is the best! Follow the path of your youthful hearts!" and such things, to everyone's again non-surprise.

The wedding was all in all marvelous and the most hilarious part for Sakura was when Neji had to kiss Tenten, in front of the other people. He was so red that everyone thought; he was going to collapse right then and there. No wonder that he's related to Hinata.

**~{3}~**

Sakura could say that the party after the wedding was really neat too. She would constantly talk with her teacher, Tsunade-sama, yet that was before the blonde hair, big-breast woman got drunk. Then, she sat with Ino, Hinata and Temari at one table and just discuss.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like a drink?" Kiba beamed into their conversation and offered them, glasses of champagne. All the girls had immediately accepted his offer, yet Sakura hesitantly and politely thanked him and neglected the champagne.

Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow. That was unlike Sakura to decline a drink. Studying under Tsunade-hime, a master at gambling and drinking, Sakura had inherited some of her habits, thought she didn't get drunk; she wasn't really drinking that little, unlike now. _Strange._ Ino thought, but decide to shrug it off.

Hinata excused herself and walked up to find Naruto, so they could return home. It was late and she desperately wanted to see her little boy again. Yup, Naruto and Hinata had a lovely young boy at the age of one, who had Naruto's blonde hair and whiskers and Hinata's wonderful pearly eyes.

Sakura, stood up herself and excused herself to the bathroom after saying her goodnight to the young kunoichi. Fifteen good minutes had passed and Sakura was still in the bathroom. Ino wondered loudly what could have happened to her friend and accidentally caught her date's attention.

"What do you mean she is still in the bathroom?" Sai asked raising a perfectly fine eyebrow.

"I mean that fifteen minutes passed… I am worried about her" Ino retorted back.

"Well, some people take their time in the bathroom, especially when they want to…"

"Jeez Sai, I got it don't continue, please!" Ino yelled covering her ears. "Anyways, I am gonna check up on her."

The blonde kunoichi pushed her way throughout the crowd of people and reached the bathroom. Upon, opening the door, her gaze averted to the floor and her eyes immediately got bigger.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Tadadaaaaaaaan~! Hand cliffs FTW! :D I will try to update faster okies, x3 ? Thanx for reading, reviews are allowed xD … No seriously xD I would looooove some reviewwwws~

Till next time,

** Nero-chan out ;3 ~**


	3. News drive fast

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto Sakura and Sasuke would have children from the start of the shippuden episodes … but apparently they don't ^.^"

I don't really have anything smart to say today, so … let's move on to the chapter, shall we? x3

* * *

**_Chapter 3: News drive fast_**

"Sakura"

The blonde haired woman ran to Sakura, who was lying on the floor unconscious. She wrapped her hands around the pinkette's silluette and tried to wake her up.

Light green orbs began opening ever so slowly. Her picture still blares, but the voice so much familiar.

"Stop shaking me, Ino, you pig" Sakura muttered silently, like nothing had happened at all.

The baby-blue eyed lady above her enveloped her in a tight hug and they stayed like that for a while.

**~{3}~**

"So you are telling me that nothing is wrong with you even when I found you just now, sleeping on the floor" The blonde placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

_Pff, such a drama-queen as always. _Sakura thought. "Really it is nothing I just slipped and-" Her sentence finished mid-air, when she covered her mouth and run for a toilet. Ino was watching wide eyed the whole scene.

Sakura raised her head and went over to the sink in an effort to wash her mouth. "And you are saying that all of this are normal?!" Ino shouted showing over to the cabinet, where Sakura had just threw up. "What are you hiding Sakura?"

Sakura's face fell. _Why did it have to happen again, when Ino was watching?_ She waved her hands in front of her nervously and grinned. "It's nothing Ino, really. At least, nothing to worry about… I guess it is some kind of flue…"

Ino scanned her mind to remember any flues that make you go unconscious or puke everything that you have eaten so far. She decided to shrug it off and offered Sakura to accompany her back home.

Sakura looked exceptionally happy, when Ino decided to drop that topic. That only made Ino's cunning mind even more cautious than before. Sakura was definitely hiding something.

**~{3}~**

After, kissing her boyfriend good-night and wishing to the newly married couple for the best, Ino and Sakura exited the party.

The walk back to Sakura's house was quite silent. Both girls were really quiet and deep in their thoughts. Sakura knew that she couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret forever. It would be damn hard to hide her belly when it got bigger, that's for sure. So she might as well tell everything to Ino… Yet she wasn't ready… Probably wasn't ready for what the world would have to say for her soon to be babies and herself. The topic of the father would be discussed, that was for sure. Many girls would converse and gossip around about her being a slut and all.

She sighed, when they reached her apartment's door. Ino proceeded into telling her that she should call her if she felt strange or felt sick again. Sakura hugged her tightly. At least she knew she had friends that would support her. Out of all, Ino and Naruto where the closest thing to being something like brother and sister than she could ever imagine.

Ino waved goodbye and left to go to her house.

**~{3}~**

Baby-blue eyes shot wide open upon realization. The blonde haired girl stumbled her way out of her sheets and onto the living room where her phone was. Dialing the "correct" number, she waited for a few minutes before a certain someone answered from the other side of the line.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you are pregnant?" The loud yell came from Ino. The person on the other end of the line remained speechless.

"You thought, I wouldn't find out? You thought nobody would find out? How naïve can you be? For how long did you purpose on keeping that a secret, Sakura?"

"Whaa…? Sakura-chan is pregnant?" Naruto yelled from the other line of the phone.

"N-n-naruto?" Was all that Ino could stutter.

"She is pregnant? Why does she keep it a secret? What happened Ino?" Naruto continued yelling.

"N-n-naruto-kun… why are you screaming like that so early in the morning?" A silent and shy voice could be heard from next to Naruto. No misunderstanding, it had to be Hinata.

"Sakura-chan is pregnant." Naruto shouted.

"W-what?" Ino could imagine the pale pearl-eyed girl taking a puzzled expression.

"Whose is the kid Ino? INO…" Naruto shouted but all he could hear was a faint sound coming from the other phone line.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Ino must have hung up" Hinata noted and Naruto sweat-dropped. "Let's go back to bed Naruto-kun. It's still late at night" Hinata suggested.

"Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto agreed and both of them began climbing the stairs to their bedroom. Naruto knew that he had to learn more about his best friend's sudden pregnancy. He had to pay a visit to a certain pink haired kunoichi tomorrow morning.

**~{3}~**

Next morning, all Sakura knew was that she suddenly woke up from someone shaking her back and forth and them yelling. And oh, did she know that voice well?

"What is so important that u have to intrude my house so early in the morning Naruto?" Sakura muttered angrily through gritted teeth and half-asleep eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Naruto faked anime-tears at this point.

"Wha-what? How is it possible that you k-know?" Now Sakura fully awake, trying to get some sense into her thick head.

"Ino told me" The emerald-eyed girl was looking him like she was dump with a slightly agape mouth.

_B-but I haven't told Ino-pig, yet… Have I?_ She wondered on and on in her head, when she heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen.

"Th-the breakfast i-is ready… Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." Hinata was sounding ever so gentle and kind.

"Sakura I want you to explain how it happened… Who's the father?" Naruto shouted again as they both proceeded in climbing down the stairs to the kitchen.

"That, I can't tell you Naruto… I am sorry." Sakura lowered her head and frowned. Naruto boldly wondered if what he said something bad and frowned himself. "But don't worry, Naruto, for I am going to keep the babies and grow them up myself" Sakura strikes a pose dramatically.

"B-b-babies…" Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence when the front door, was heard opening wide with a loud slam.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, Forehead?" Ino burst into her house.

_Note to self: Remember to double lock the front door next time. _Sakura thought absent mindedly.

"P-please come join us Ino-chan" Hinata offered and everyone took a seat around the table, for deliciously made food. Even Naruto and Hinata's little kid was there drinking happily some milk.

**~{3}~**

"Soooo, you basically realized that I was pregnant while you were sleeping, because you had that weird dream about me being a mother and then you woke up and understood that everything matched together" Sakura said and Ino only nodded determinate. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"That sounds weird even for Naruto" Sakura muttered.

"S-sakura-chan" Naruto said with a pink hue staining his cheeks, while Hinata offered a sly giggle.

"I wanna know who the father is" Ino slammed her fist down on the table.

"That, I can't tell you" Sakura's head lowered again.

"Why? Is it someone we know? Is he from Konoha or somewhere else? ... Eeeee, Sakura-chan, don't tell me you have been raped!" Naruto yelped loudly and Sakura punched him on the head. (Me: Well the last one is kinda true xD Thanks to Sasuke :D/Sasuke: Why did I even agreed on playing a role in this fanfiction? -.-")

"But, seriously guys, I know I can raise two kids alone. I mean it might be hard, but it will worth it." The pinkette smiled a little and stroke her belly.

"We know that you can do it Sakura. You are a strong one." Ino said placing a hand on Sakura's left shoulder.

"Plus you will have us, your friends to help you." Naruto beamed circling his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura looked over the table, at four friendly forms looking at her smiling trustfully and happily. At this point, she couldn't help but smile, too.

"Thank you everyone" She answered politely and her smile grew.

"Oh well, now I have to leave…" Ino said standing up "…So much work to do and so much gossip to discuss" She winked at Sakura "See ya" And with that, she left running from the Haruno residence.

"Inoooo, you pig" Sakura threatened and run after Ino, leaving a confused Naruto and giggling Hinata behind her.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan, will notice that she is still in her Pajamas" Naruto murmured scratching his head and finishing a cup of ramen, Hinata had made him.

**~{3}~**

Before the day finished everyone in the village, knew that Sakura was pregnant and Ino was locked up in her house with an angry Sakura waiting to see when the loud pig would exit her home, to get her.

* * *

Yay, it's always fun writing chapters ;D See ya and if there are any questions or you, guys haven't understand something, please do ask me x3 As always the reviews, flames and generally criticism are all very much appreciated :D

Till next time,

** Nero-chan out ;3 ~**


	4. Passing time and the return of someone

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would have children from the start of the shippuden episodes … but apparently they don't ^.^"

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Passing time and the return of someone special_**

Seven years had passed by, since Sasuke had last seen Sakura. He knew that getting her pregnant and then dumb her like that wasn't the best thing he had done, but he also knew that Sakura was a strong female with a lot of willpower.

Of course he also knew that all the village's ninjas which were now her friends (especially the "Rookies Nine"), would help her and the baby.

Sasuke would have usually calmed himself down with such thoughts or the fact that the Uchiha clan would be revived, but lately he would find himself wondering on what his baby would do and if it was alright, safe and sound.

Those thoughts were haunting him and he knew he should have tried to get in contact with this child, for he was his father.

That was what led him in, one day saying 'goodbye' to his teammates, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo and leaving for the Hidden Leaf Village… His… home…

**~{3}~**

Seven years had passed by and Sakura found herself in pure delight, while receiving the grades of her two children.

A girl with dark raven hair, which reached her shoulders and vivid green eyes came running to her and then enveloped her into a tight hug. She was barely seven years old and named Mikoto. Her grades were of course above the average… Almost the best ones into the ninja school, but her brother knew better.

A little boy at the age of seven, made his appearance through the door. He was basically a replica of the tiny girl only with shorter and more chicken-ass hair, much like his father's, Sakura had mused. Well-known at school for his grumpy and hot-headed personality, being the best student and his obvious charms, even for a seven year old boy. He was named Namida.

"Well done both of you. I am so proud that my children are such good students." Sakura chirped proudly and hugged back her daughter, while raffling a little bit the younger male's hair.

"Hn." The boy answered her with a small smirk that was reminding her of an oh-so-well-known ninja.

"Papa would be proud for us, right mommy?" The girl asked smiling and Sakura laughed a little.

"You bet."

"But I guess he would be more proud of me, 'cause I aced all the classes unlike you" The boy continued to smirk.

"You will see! One day I will be an even stronger ninja that you and then papa will be even more proud" Mikoto poked her tongue out.

"Miko-chaaaaaaan, Namida-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" A blonde boy with slightly red hair and huge pearly eyes ran to their side. When he reached them, he stopped and took a deep breath.

The little girl looked over at him puzzled, while her brother gave the blonde one a sharp glare.

"Tsk. Dobe." Namida said still glaring.

"I have already told you not to call me that, teme. My name is Akage, 'tebayo!" The boy complained. Namida just 'hned' him, which only led to an even more angry Akage.

"Akage-kun, wait a bit!" A clear and shy voice was heard and everyone's stares fell upon a couple coming from their left. The dark haired woman was holding something that seemed to be the boy's marks, while the blonde haired besides her was half walking half running.

"It's uncle Naruto!" Mikoto said and waved her hand at their direction.

"Shoot, I have to get out of here, dattebayo" Akage said already sweat dropping. He grabbed Mikoto's hand and begun running.

"Why are we running Akage?" The girl wondered.

"I guess you could say that I didn't do well on my marks" The older boy answered turning to give her a sly smile followed by a blush and continued running.

The butt-haired kid rolled his eyes. Upon, deciding he disliked the idea of leaving his sister with the loud blonde, he gave his mother a quick nod and then, run off to catch up with them.

The couple finally reached Sakura and they were both exhausted from running around all day trying to catch the little troublemaker.

"Hokage-sama" Sakura announced and bowed. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I… told-you…_ huff_… t-to… not call… _huff_… me… that" He finished and then his breath returned to normal.

"Naruto-kun maybe you shouldn't overreact that much… I-I mean he is trying." Hinata said continuing their previous conversation about Akage's marks.

"I know, 'ttebayo, but this kid is really hard to calm down." He exclaimed.

"Naruto, you were exactly like that when you had his age, remember?" Sakura teased and Hinata offered a small and gentle laugh.

"No, I was not." Naruto replied childish, while crossing his hands over his broad chest. Hinata laughed a bit more, when she watched Naruto actually turn a bit pink from Sakura's comment and her laugher. Yup, Naruto will remain a child forever.

"Come on now Naruto, Hinata-chan. Would you like joining me for a cup of tea in my place?" Sakura offered. "I am sure that when the kids stop playing-practicing, they will come to my house, as Akage-kun seems to come Namida and Mikoto, to have dinner." She commented finally.

"That would be a pleasure" Hinata smiled warmly.

"Only if there are ramen too, dattebayo!"

"Fine Naruto, there will be ramen too." Sakura answered huffing slightly and trying really hard to suppress that sudden urge to roll her eyes.

Naruto will never change.

**~{3}~**

The pinkette left the kitchen with three cups of warm tea. She entered the living room and carefully placed the small cups on the short table, in order not to spill the contents.

Naruto and Hinata were both discussing something and immediately stopped, when they noticed Sakura approached them. She sat opposite from Naruto and Hinata and took a small ship from her tea.

After that, she noticed the couple still starring at her and she felt the sudden urge to ask if she looked funny in any way. Instead of that, she just asked 'What was wrong'.

Hinata seemed to contemplate, is she should go on telling her their suspicions, while Naruto immediately opened his mouth to speak up his mind.

"Sakura-chan… Is teme the father of Mikoto-chan and Namida-kun?" He asked and Sakura's face dropped slightly upon hearing that.

"What makes you think that?" She asked gently, while sadness and longing was playing in her voice. No, of course she had yet to forgive Sasuke for all the things he had done, but hell, she didn't even know if she would ever forgive him.

"W-well… y-you see Sakura-chan… it's just t-that Namida-kun seems s-so similar t-to S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata murmured and a light pink hue spread on her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan's right. He has the same snobbish and jerk-ish behavior Sasuke has, no offense of course… Not to mention the chicken-ass hair and Iruka-sensei said something about his eyes turning a bloody red at some point of his practice." Naruto explained eyes closed, in a matter-of-fact way.

Sakura's eyes were hiding behind her medium sized pink bangs. She muttered something incoherent that none of the two adults sitting opposite of her could comprehend.

She, then, lifted her face up and took a look at the two pairs of curious eyes that were observing her. She let out a sigh and breathed a 'Yes'.

"I knew, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, lifting himself up from the chair he was sitting on and pointing one straight finger to Sakura. "When did that happen? How? Did Sasuke force you in doing that? That teme! He is gonna pa…"

"Calm down Naruto" Sakura said letting another sigh escape her mouth. "Remember that one time, when I was found outside the front door of Konoha's hospital by the Medic Ninjas? Obviously Sasuke had carried me there." She continued narrating the whole story to Naruto and Hinata, who was turning and even brighter shade of red by each passing second. (She skipped the scene where they made love, ofc /0/)

"So that teme did force you on doing that!" Sakura lowered her head… Forcing was such a strong word… She knew that she hadn't forgiven Sasuke, but she could also remember that there was a time when she lov**ed **him with all her might and rape was really a harsh accusation towards him…

However, all she did was nod a little and mumble incoherent, yet again.

Naruto 'till now was fuming with anger, while Hinata was trying her best to calm the blonde boy down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He finally snapped at Sakura and Hinata turned her head to Sakura's side, much like waiting for an answer herself.

"I-I don't know…" Now she felt broken and was fighting back the pain forming in her throat, like something was burning in there. "I-I guess… I wanted to protect him?... After all the things he has done it would be hard for him to be accused for rape, too…"

"Naruto shook his head in understanding. "But still Sakura-chan… What teme did was unforgiving. Why would he do something like that?" Naruto wondered loudly.

"Well he said something about reviving his clan…" Sakura was in the verge of a breakdown and was glad, when she heard knocking on the door. _These must be the kids._ She thought and upon excusing herself, she made to the door and opened it wide.

Mikoto entered the house holding a small white flower. Following from behind were Akage and Namida, who seemed to be arguing about something.

"Welcome back kids" Sakura patted Mikoto on the head who in turn gave her mother the petite flower.

"We are home" Akage answered frowning.

"Luckily, I escaped my parents" Akage announced to Namida, but then steps were heard approaching them and Naruto with Hinata by his side made his way inside the room.

The younger pearl eyed person looked like he had just seen a monster and quickly hide himself behind Sakura. "Why did you betray me, obaa-chan?" He cried out and something inside Sakura snapped.

"Don't call me obaa-chan , you little brat" Sakura yelled.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed Akage's ear. "We are going home, 'ttebayo!" He said and walked out of the house with a complaining Akage right behind him.

Hinata gave a quick bow, said 'Thank you for the tea" and then left to catch up with the two blondes.

Sakura and Mikoto chuckled lightly, while Namida smirked.

"Come on kids, time for dinner" Sakura said, closing the door behind her.

**~{3}~**

Sakura knew she had at least to tell them… What if they saw a picture of Sasuke and made comparison between him and Namida? What if they heard the rumors that were about to begin in the village? And what if they accidentally heard of the ex-Konoha –ninja and they began asking about him?

Would she be able to keep lying that their father died during one mission and afterwards looking at them straight in the eyes like she was all that time telling the truth, like she was not deceiving them?

They had to know and the sooner the better. They were old enough and Sakura decided that it was now the right time to tell them all the truth.

She walked out of the kitchen holding with both her hands one large plate with rice balls and entered the living room, where she found her two angels already sitting by the table and chatting. Well… Mikoto was chatting anyways, while Namida was periodically 'hning' her.

They began eating and Mikoto was happily narrating what happened today, when Akage, Namida and her were practicing. Turns out that Akage-kun was a lot like his father for his own good and always found a way of getting into trouble.

Namida was eating peacefully his food listening to the unstoppable chirping and chatting of his twin sister and Sakura was occasionally giggling with her vivid explanations.

The time rolled by with a happy mood. Though, when silence filled the room, Sakura grabbed the chance to tell them about their father.

At first, she cleared her throat, so that she could get all their attention on her.

"Kids… There is something I would like to tell you… You see, I think you are old enough to know the truth… Your father isn't dead… He is alive…" A long pause after that.

"W-what?" Mikoto asked clearly dumbfounded. Namida just glared at his mother waiting for her to do on.

"He is still alive… He kind of has an awful story behind him, so he had to leave the village…" She trailed off at that. "…and me." She finished.

"How is that possible? How could he do such a bad thing that he is kicked out of Konoha? More importantly all that time we were asking you about our father, why were you answering that he was already dead? Explain okasa!" Namida yelled surprising everyone.

"Namida-kun… Calm down." Mikoto almost whispered tagging on his sleeve, while her stare was stuck at her plate with unfinished rice. Sakura's head was hanging from her shoulders without a word ever coming out of her mouth. She was like a kid, when its parents were yelling at him.

"I thought so." Namida said. Standing up from the table, he exited their house and slammed the door behind him.

"I-I will be in my room… kasa." Mikoto said. She gave a little bow and left for her bedroom.

Sakura was still sitting there. Her gaze stuck on the floor and all she could think of was how much guilty she felt for all the lies, she had come to believe as reality herself.

Standing up slowly from the table, she began gathering the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen so she could get them washed. A blank expression adoring her face.

She had betrayed their faith…

**~{3}~**

It was dark outside. The only source of light was the moon and of course the demi-destructed light bulbs, which were lighting the path to the Haruno residence.

Namida sat on the stairs of his house looking up to the sky. He realized, he had snapped really badly at his mother, but she was one to blame, too. After all, she did lie to them that their father was dead.

And now that he is not, what? Will he go in search for him? Will he not? He doesn't even know his name. But, was he really such a bad criminal that was sent away from Konoha? What had he done?

Being deeply in thought, Namida's ninja senses didn't felt the dark figure coming his way, 'till it was in front of him…

* * *

Maaaaan, this chapter took me like forever to wriiiiite~ Well, anyways I am glad I did :D So to sum up Namida and Mikoto are Sakura's and Sasuke's twin kids, while the loud Akage is Naruto's and Hinata's x3

**Some things you should know:**

-Namida means tear, while Akage means red hair… or at least that's what I think :/

-And yes Mikoto was named after Sasuke's mother, 'cause Sakura thought that Sasuke would have liked that~ 3

-I usually don't use OCs Q.Q, yet sadly this story is about the future and I really want everyone to have little brats in the future QwQ, so please excuse me if you don't like my OCs :respectful bow:

-Mikoto's , Namida's and Akage's profiles will be put on the next chapter, so that you will get to know about their looks and characters better… Hell I may even draw them in my deviant art page… If that happens I will let you know ;)

-Also excuse me for any grammatical or orthographical or generally any mistake I have made QwQ I am no good with English and that's why criticizing always exists … Tell me your opinion! :D

-I finally got to make a good handcliffer :D I am so proud of myself :sniffs: :'3

Till next time,

** Nero-chan out!~**


	5. Why don't you understand?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would have children from the start of the shippuden episodes … but apparently they don't ^.^"

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Why… don't you understand?_**

Sakura was finishing up placing all the dishes in the sink. She wondered what Namida would do right now. Maybe he was trying to still get used to the idea of having a father… Maybe he was crying? He was a strong boy, but when the others didn't watch he would always act more sensitive and fragile.

The door opened with a shriek. Sakura's expression changed from sad and worried to a happy and expecting one. She ran to the door while shouting happily "Namida-kun!" and went to hug her son.

When she entered the living room, she froze in her place and was staring at the door. And kept on staring. And staring… Finally, she opened her mouth, only to close it again. An unspoken question was clinging in her tongue "_Why are you here?"_, but she remained silent.

There was two Uchihas standing at the door right now. Two ridiculously alike Uchihas. There was her son whom she'd recognize always, with a shocked expression on his face: eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. Behind him a tall man with black hair and carcoal eyes. He hadn't changed at all. Still the same expression of nothingness. He just stood there mimicking her, taking in her presence and generally, … staring at her. No … not staring at her… Glaring at her.

But, why? She wasn't to blame at all. In fact he was the one to blame for everything that happened to her since a very young age. Suddenly she felt anger boiling up inside of her, but she decided to suppress it for now. He was Sasuke. He could vessel no other emotions other than anger and hatred, she reminded herself.

Loud footsteps were heard and the little girl entered the room next to her mother.

"I heard the door opening, kasa. Has Namida-kun returned?" She, then, tore her gaze from her mother to look at the two males standing at the doorstep.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He pondered over the idea of how did Sakura managed to get a second child. Maybe she had married somebody and the little girl was from the other guy… Maybe she had twins from the beginning, because the two kids sure looked alike…

The said girls hid herself behind her mother's skirt.

Sakura finally spoke. "Namida-kun, take Mikoto-chan and please go to your room." She said in a voice that didn't left any space for complaints.

The young Uchiha prodigy barely nodded. He then ran to his sister, grabbed her from the arm and led her to where their bedroom was.

At the sound of the young girl's name Sasuke's eyes widened once more, but he soon calmed down. So many questions waiting to be answered into his head, but for now he had to do some catching up with what was happening.

Sakura watched her two kids leaving the room and closing the door behind them. Then, her full attention was again on the Uchiha.

"Stop glaring at me!" He had said as calm as ever after some seconds passed. Sakura didn't know that she was indeed glaring at him, but hell who could tell her that it was wrong when she was so angry at him.

"How did you get past the guards?" She retorted. The only answer she received was a smirk. Sighing, she placed a palm on her forehead as if in checking her temperature. _Of course he would find no trouble getting past the guards! What am I? An idiot?_

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She continued, this time crossing her arms before her chest. Waiting for an answer, she began contemplating all the possibilities as of why would Sasuke return back to Konoha and more importantly showing himself before her. She kept on thinking but found no logical explanation. Just then Sasuke spoke.

"I came to live here in my hometown" He answered simply, while maintaining the calm interior. She was left speechless. A total blank overpowering her mind. And then it came…

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat…?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh, he was on!

"How could you say that and still remain so calm? How many times have we tried to bring you back? How many times, you rejected us? You tried to destroy Konoha so many times! Your infamous 'hometown'! How many times has Naruto tried to convince you to come back? How many times he fought over you? How many times he got hurt both physically and mentally just to bring you back?" Her voice lowered a bit.

"How many nights have I wondered for your well-affair, when I knew damn well that you would never care for me? How many nights have I cried to sleep because of the old memories that kept on creeping on me?" Now in a voice mostly like a whisper and lowering her eyes, she finally breathed out "And you think that we will still want you back after all?"

His eyes where stuck at the floor. He had heard all these, time and time again both from Naruto and Sakura, yet these words… were still hunting him. Regret in his eyes, but soon the so-called 'Uchiha' pride wiped any signs of it off.

"Well,… do you?" It was low in volume, but Sakura's ears perked up.

"Do you?" He said again in a louder voice, averting his eyes from the floor looking at her the same time she did the exact same thing. For once the Uchiha seemed defeated and tired of all that chase-and-catch that was going on for nearly ten years.

Sakura was at her mental break down state. Ready to collapse any time now.

She turned her back at him. "I…" She trailed "I don't know…" Voice weak, without the bitterness from moments before.

Silence.

"I was convinced that I didn't love you anymore… And then I met you again some years ago and… " A bright red color creeping at her cheeks.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke… A part of me still loves you and would accept you forever just because it's you… But… This part of me is buried deep down…" Her gaze fell on the cold floor again. "And I can't bring it to the surface anymore…" She finished.

Sasuke's head lowered. Maybe in disappointment, since he always had her little tail all around him. Maybe he felt his pride shattering to pieces.

"I see" He whispered and the next instant that Sakura turned to look at him he was nowhere to be found…

**~{3}~**

Meanwhile in Mikoto's and Namida's room…

"Who is he?" Namida asked still in shock.

"He really looked like you, Namida-kun" His sister said in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe that's you from the future." She explained, sparkles in her eyes as if she had found the solution to a hard problem.

Namida waved the idea away. "Don't be stupid. He must be our dad! But why is he here? Why wasn't he here until now? Why showing up like that? Why did kasa react that way?" He continued asking mostly himself, while his twin was looking at the ceiling lying on her own bed at the other corner of the room.

"Dunno…" She thought about it a bit. "How are we gonna act when he's around?"

"Well for one, we can't trust the guy, isn't it obvious?" The male demanded lying down on his own bed.

The black-haired girl, as much as she didn't like the idea of it, nodded. Nobody liked a pissed off Namida.

"We have to make a little research about his past… And we will need help."

"Lemme guess. The Hyuugas." The girl added.

"Well, yes we need every possible information we can get and maybe the Hyuugas being from a so-respected clan may know something more"

"Even if they do, uncle Neji would never let them slip any information" The girl stretched her one hand in the air as if trying to reach something from the ceiling.

"We won't know, until we risk" The black haired boy retorted turning to his right side.

"I guess so… And after that, what?" The girl asked again.

Namida sighed. He didn't know. He didn't know what was lying on his father's past, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. And as much as he would like to trust his mother, right now in her state, that didn't seem like a good choice. He sighed again loudly.

"Geez, Namida you are loud. I want to sleep here." Came the complaint from his beloved sister.

He, in return, tched her. "You are annoying"

"Yeah right, tell that to your girlfriend" The female Haruno giggled, while Namida turned a soft shade of pink.

"I don't like anyone" He yelled at his sister frustrated and turned to his left side to look at her since their beds were opposite the one from the other.

"And what about…"

"Shut up!" The boy interrupted. The girl turned to her other side smiling mischievously to herself.

"Now, sleep!" It was more like a direct order than a request.

"That's what I am trying to do, geez" The girl faked irritation and then giggled lightly at her brother's reply.

"Hn."

* * *

Sorry, that I haven't written anything since ages ago guys! I am so so sorry… But oh well :P! Here's your new chappie, leave a review if you may and I hope you've all enjoyed my story thus far ;)

**Some things you should know:**

**Profile: **Namida Haruno/Uchiha

He is a descendant of the Uchiha clan.

Has recently awaken the Sharingan.

Very good at taijutsu and soon enough excellent at ninjutsuu, won't be using genjutsuu often.

He is the youngest of the twins which pisses him off.

Current age: 7 years old

Height: 120,5 cm

Weight: 24 kg

Born at: 3rd of March

Blood type: AB

Likes: Training in ninjutsuu

Dislikes: Guys that slack off… and his father (?)

Hair: Raven with a duck-butt shape Eyes: Green eyes kinda big, but still narrow

Personality: Always grumpy and gets easily pissed off or angry. Would do anything to protect the ones he loves and especially his sister. Silent and dangerous. Acting mostly egoistically and stoically. He behaves more or less like a brat.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my little character profile about Namida. More will come in the next chapter and that's a promise! X3

Till next time,

** Nero-chan out!~**


End file.
